roblox_the_northern_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Looting
Overview Looting '''is a game mechanic within the Northern Frontier that allows players to steal items from others. Once a player dies, there will be a time where said player cannot do anything for 20 seconds in the frontier and 40 seconds on Islands. During this period, players can loot them by holding E over the body. Once E has been held for 5 seconds, a menu will open up with all the players items, equipped or uneqipped, with a few exceptions. Players that are looting can move slightly while looting, but moving too far will cancel the looting process , looting can lead to a bad reputation and be set as a bounty , not the same for dry looting, some items are unlootable like the Lantern. Looting is illegal, and Players who loot without permission will be persecuted by the Militia. Types of Looting There are two main types of looting - "dry" looting and "wet" looting. "Dry" Looting Dry Looting is the main concept where everything on a player is taken. This is a more common type of looting as it is quicker, yields more goods, and is safer. This type of looting will typically leave the survivors empty-handed with just the clothing on their back. Dry Looting serves a few advantages: * It allows for fast looting * While in active combat, it takes little to no time to deduce if an item is worth taking * All items can be sold and will guarantee more profit in the short-term * Removes all current items on the player. "Wet" Looting Wet Looting is a looting method where the looter takes the most valuable or needed items off a player. This looting seems more forgiving, as players will typically be left with basic things. An example of something a looter wouldn't take in this type of looting is a fishing rod, or a hunting knife. Wet Looting serves a few advantages: * Saves on weight * Allows the surviving player some room to start back after death * Little to no value items are not taken * Keeps waste items out of inventory and allows for a clean inventory * "Nicer" to do than Dry Looting Lootables The list below explains which items can and cannot be looted. This is '''not a list of which items are illegal. * All weapons can be looted. * Consumables such as Flintlock Ball,Bandage, and Bread can be looted. * As of the Barbers update, Militia clothing can be looted off non-militia. * All other clothing cannot.. * Raw materials such as wood can be looted. * Axes cannot be looted. (War Axe can be looted) * Items from the "Permanent Items" list, such as Small Knapsack cannot be looted. Militia Guidelines The Militia are enforcers of the law and especially do not tolerate looters. Militia Members can and will kill and loot other colonists and natives if they are caught looting without permission. Certain Militia Members do have the authority to loot each other if in self defense or authorized to by an officer. Officers can loot other Militia Members that commit treason. A player should not loot in front of a Militia Member as they would be prosecuted. Category:Game Mechanics